1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear of the type having a crown and an associated depending rim/bill and, more particularly, to a headwear piece with coordinated ornamentation on the crown and rim/bill that produces a unique visual effect.
2. Background Art
The baseball-style cap is one of the most widely used pieces of headwear and is worn by athletes and casual wearers alike. The baseball-style cap is comfortable, light in weight, and affords protection to the top of the wearer's head as well as shielding the wearer's face from sun and the elements through a forwardly projecting bill. The front wall of the crown of the baseball-style cap is widely used to display two-dimensional advertisements, logos, scenes, messages, etc.
Heretofore, advertisements, logos, scenes, messages, etc. have been placed on the baseball-style cap to be self-contained entirely on the crown. Consequently, the advertisement, logo, scene, message, etc. has simply a two-dimensional effect.
It is known to continue a pattern, as for example stripes, from a crown to a bill/rim, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,125, or to color coordinate the crown and bill/rim, for purposes of aesthetics.
However, to the knowledge of the inventor herein, to date, no one has coordinated self-contained two-dimensional ornamentation on the crown and bill/rim of a headwear piece to produce advertisements, logos, scenes, messages, etc. that are partially on each of the crown and rim/bill.